


forbidden snack 2.0

by Mr_Cellophane



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: FUCK, M/M, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Cellophane/pseuds/Mr_Cellophane
Summary: This time Jeremy is the forbidden snackpoetry edition!





	forbidden snack 2.0

Jeremy was ready  
he wanted fuck  
Jeremy was kinky  
he wanted fuck  
Jeremy has Michael  
He wanted fuck  
Jeremy got Michael  
He wanted fuck  
Jeremy kissed Michael  
He wanted fuck  
Jeremy bit Michael  
He wanted fuck   
Jeremy went inside of Michael  
He wanted fuck  
Jeremy was vored  
He got fuck. 

 

The end, now we much picture Michael with a perfect vore tummy UwU moan moan moan Hmmmm ah~ Satan you taste so gooood aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh~


End file.
